


BTS discuss How many women they have slept with

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [4]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Sex, bts crack, bts discuss, discussions, number of partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is vaguely part of our headcanon universe and takes place after RM's breakup with his girlfriend (Ji-eun) during the "Boat Party" fic. There are mentions of Suga's one night stand with Suran and Jungkook's brief sexual encounter with IU, which can be read in "Wine" and "The Eleavator" respectfully. Jeong-sun, our headcanon of Suga's girlfriend, is also briefly mentioned.Jin, who is absent from this conversation, reveals his "number" of sexual partners in the "BTS reacts to you being jealous and insecure about other girls around them" scenario.This can be enjoyed on its own and as part of the "BTS discuss" series





	BTS discuss How many women they have slept with

_All members except Jin are dotted around the living room. Jin is staying over at his girlfriend’s house. RM and his most recent girlfriend had broken up three weeks before during Supreme Boi's birthday party. RM is sat on one of the sofas beside Jungkook, scrolling through his phone. He has been checking his now ex-girlfriend’s Instagram profile for the last ten minutes and is growing visibly angry._

**RM:** _(suddenly breaks the silence)_ What the hell?

 **J-Hope:** _(turns around from his position on the floor to look at RM)_ What?

 **Jungkook** : _(leans over to see what RM is looking at)_ Isn’t that her manager with her?

_RM has his fingers paused on a photograph of his ex-girlfriend standing on a pier with an older gentleman_

**RM** : _(frowns)_ No, her manager is much younger…

 **V:** Didn’t she just switch agencies though, the other week? _(he stands up from his beanbag on the floor and walks over to RM, he points at his phone screen)_ She must be talking about her new manager. _(he uses his forefinger to drag the current page on RM’s phone down an inch to reveal the caption to the photograph)_ See?

_Rm furrows his brow, knowing that V is right._

**Jungkook:** ( _sensing what RM was trying to achieve by looking through his ex-girlfriend’s photos)_ Do you think she’s moved on already hyung?

 **RM:** _(says bitchily)_ Probably!

 **J-Hope** : No, no…it’s too soon!

 **V:** Is she like that?

 **RM:** ( _groans in frustration as she realises he has not given his ex-girlfriend enough credit)_ No…

 **Jimin** : Has she been with a lot of guys?

 **RM:** She’s had three boyfriends before me…

 **Jungkook:** _(says innocently)_ Oh, that’s a lot!

 **Suga:** No it’s not.

 **RM:** _(snaps around to face Suga at this comment, his brow furrowed in frustration…he raises his voice)_ Well how many have you had Yoongi?

 **Suga:** ( _says automatically and calmly_ ) That’s none of your business.

 **V** : ( _sensing the tension between RM and Suga changes the topic slightly)_ Who has had the most?

 **Jungkook** : Jin? He’s the oldest…

 **RM:** _(snaps a little, still in a bad mood)_ That doesn’t mean anything…

 **Jimin:** _(turns to no one in particular, his attention now grabbed)_ How many do you think he’s had?

 **V:** Yoongi must know.

_Suga stays silent, not wanting to reveal that he does indeed know Jin’s number of partners and that he has absolutely no intention of revealing it to the group_

**Jimin:** At least seven?

 **J-Hope:** No, that’s too high…

 **V** : He takes relationships quite seriously.

 **Jimin:** _(says hopefully)_ six?

_J-Hope, V and Jungkook laugh a little at this_

**RM:** _(still in a bad mood, turns to Jimin)_ Well how many have you had?

 **J-Hope** : _(echoes)_ Yeah, how many?

 **Jimin:** _(thinks for a second)_ That depends…what are we counting here?

 **V:** How many girls have you been with?

 **Jimin:** At least fifteen.

_A small collective groan fills the room – the group’s disbelief in Jimin apparent_

**Jungkook** : All the way?

 **Suga:** _(smirks and clarifies)_ Did your penis actually go in their vagina?

 **Jimin** : Less than fifteen

 **Suga:** _(now in a playful mood)_ But were you in love with all of them?

_Everyone except RM erupts into laughter, Jimin blushes slightly_

**V:** _(a little bitchily)_ He’s not Jungkook!

 **Jungkook:** ( _says defensively)_ I wasn’t in love with them all!

 **RM:** _(sighs)_ Don’t ask Jungkook about these things.

 **Jungkook:** _(turns to look at RM, his eyes wide)_ What do you mean?

 **Suga:** ( _smirks from his position on the sofa next to Jimin)_ He’s not a virgin…

_Suga and Taehyung are the only members who know for sure that Jungkook has had sex. He Had told Taehyung about his encounters with his two girlfriends, but only Suga knew about his encounter, eleven months before, with IU._

**Jimin:** He’s not? _(turns to look at Jungkook in genuine shock_ ) How many have you slept with?

 **Jungkook:** _(thinks for a moment)_ Three? Oh no, four…with IU.

_The room erupts into laughter as everyone except RM and Suga giggle. Suga furrows his brow, surprised that Jungkook has finally revealed to the group that he had slept with the Korean singer almost a year before. It seems obvious, after a few moments however, that everyone except perhaps J-Hope had thought he was joking about IU._

**Jimin:** _(groans a little in disbelief)_ You didn’t fuck IU!

_Jungkook shrugs his shoulders, not really caring anymore if they believed him. His crush on IU had slowly started to fade during the period between his encounter with her in the elevator, and him meeting his current girlfriend some months afterwards. The others still teased him about IU quite often, but it was a relief to be over her. He was in love with his current girlfriend, who was both older than IU and more mature in a lot of ways._

**Jungkook:** I did…

_The conversation automatically moves on as the majority of the room are unconvinced by Jungkook’s confession_

**V:** _(shrugs easily)_ I’ve had three. ( _he’s neither proud nor ashamed of his number. It’s just a fact to him)_

 **Suga** : _(grins)_ But did you love them all?

_J-Hope laughs again at the joke but the others are mostly quiet. Suga’s jokes had the most power when they were unexpected._

**V:** _(smirks)_ Two out of three.

 **Jimin** : ( _turns to J-Hope)_ What about you Hoseok?

_Suga’s eyes flick to J-Hope automatically. He’s genuinely curious about his best friend who, despite their closeness, had never revealed this information to him. He realised that J-Hope did not know his ‘number’ either._

**J-Hope:** ( _counts on his fingers slowly, thinking)_ Four.

_Jimin immediately feels insecure. Although he is friends with J-Hope, he has never really thought about him being with women before._

**Jimin:** Are you sure it’s that many?

 **J-Hope:** Yeah.

 **RM:** ( _turns to Jimin, his mood finally lifting a little)_ Women like J-Hope.

 **Suga** : _(leers)_ J-Hope likes women…

_Everyone in the room, including J-Hope, laugh easily. There is a few moments of silence before RM turns to look at his phone once more, his brow furrowing as he remembers how the conversation had started._

**RM** : So do you think he’s actually fucking her? _(he asks no one in particular)_

 **Jimin:** Who?

 **V** : Ji-eun and her new manager?

 **Suga:** _(sighs, thinking that RM was being incredibly short sighted in this matter)_ It doesn’t mean anything…

 **RM** : _(turns back to Suga, his bad mood returning)_ It doesn’t matter to you! You’ve not dated anyone in ages!

_Suga frowns a little but is otherwise still. He has, in fact, had a girlfriend for the last eight and a half months. J-Hope is the only person who knows in the group as he is pen pals with his girlfriend’s best friend. It isn’t that Suga is embarrassed of his relationship, but he had simply not felt the need to reveal it to his bandmates and they had never bothered to ask him in the first place, assuming that he wasn’t the dating type._

**J-Hope:** Yoongi has a gir…( _he starts, about to reveal that Suga does indeed have a girlfriend. The others are mostly not listening, however)_

 **Jimin** : _(cuts in)_ It doesn’t matter how many you’ve dated…it’s about experience _(he winks to V, expecting him to go along with it)_

 **V** : ( _smirks, not buying it_ ) What’s your real number Jimin?

 **Jimin:** _(pauses for a moment, wondering whether to actually say it…)_ I’ve had sex with three…

 **V** : Well that’s less than…

 **Jimin:** _(cuts in defensively)_ But I’ve had a lot of blowjobs!

 **J-Hope** : Oh! Blowjobs are nice…

 **Suga:** _(rolls his eyes)_ Well congrats Jimin, but blowjobs don’t count.

 **Jimin** : _(snaps a little)_ How many have you had Suga?

 **V:** _(to Jimin)_ More than you!

 **RM:** _(sighs)_ Yoongi doesn’t have to tell…

_Suga ignores the fact that he refused to answer the very same question earlier when it had come from RM._

**Suga:** Seven. ( _he says this automatically, not having to think about the number. He has a good memory.)_

 **Jimin:** _(leers at Suga, sensing an opportunity to tease him – the others have already turned away from the older member, his personal life not much of an interest to them)_ Including Suran?

_Suga looks at Jimin and decides to tell the truth. Like Jungkook and IU, his encounter nine months before with Suran doesn’t seem like a big deal anymore_

**Suga** : _(confirms_ ) Including Suran.

 **Jimin:** _(squeals a little with delight at having got the truth out of his older bandmate)_ I knew it!

 **Jungkook** : What about RM?

 **RM:** Five.

_The attention turns once more to RM and the conversation changes topic to what they are going to eat tonight and whether or not they think Jin will be back in time to cook for them_


End file.
